Sorry For Not Telling You
by An0nym0uSlyY0urS
Summary: New Moon Alice comes to talk to Charlie about Bella, thinking that she is dead. What happens when she decides she wants Bella for herself and lets Edward die?


New Moon

Alice drove quickly through Forks and to Bella's home. She had seen Bella jump…really saw her do it. Then the image went blank, like the ending of a horrible movie. It was really a cliffhanger. If Alice's heart could still beat, it would have popped out of her chest by now with worry. And now, even worse, Rosalie would be telling Edward, and Alice could see, so clearly, what Edward was going to do. Give himself to the Volturi. Deep in her she almost didn't care, Alice had always wanted Bella for herself, but that never mattered because she cared too much for her brother's well being.

Alice pulled into Bella's driveway and ran inside almost blown away by the familiar stench. Mutts had been in Bella's house. Alice laughed to herself. "Had to have someone to keep her company." She took a seat on the fowl smelling couch and held her breath. Her eyes wandered to several things around the house, the place was just as untidy as it had ever been, if not a little more.

Bella and Jacob approached the house and she nearly fell backwards at the sight. "J-Jacob! It's her car they're back!" She yelled and took off to the house, stumbling on the way. Jacob just shook his head and followed reluctantly, his need to protect her overriding the possibly of being near a bloodsucker. He helped Bella back up only to be left by her running into the house.

"Alice? Aliiccee?" Bella yelled desperately when she ran inside. Alice shot up off of the couch hearing her voice. Jacob had said they were planning a funeral…but she clearly heard Bella's voice. "Bella?" Her shaky voice giving away her instability.

Bella shot around the corner and jumped on Alice hugging her. "You're back!" She said smiling. Bella stepped back quickly though, her happiness gone. "Where's Edward Alice?"

Alice looked at her seeing that she still hadn't been sleeping, even after so long. "He's…Bella there's something I have to tell you." She motioned for them to sit. After getting comfortable she looked Bella in the eyes. "Edward might have caught wind that you're dead. Mainly because that mutt over there decided to tell Rosalie there was a funeral being planned only hours after I saw you jump from a cliff." Alice stopped. "Why the hell were you on a cliff anyway? Didn't Edward tell you to be SAFE? Safe is NOT jumping from tall places Bella. Now I know why I couldn't see you, because that MUTT saved you." Bella had to put a hand on Alice's arm to calm her.

"Thing is, I'm not dead Alice. I'm okay see?" Bella gestured to her entire body, which Alice noticed, although she hadn't been eating as much, her body still seemed so very alluring to Alice, the smell of her blood filling her nose and thoughts again only added to it all.

Alice held her breath once again. "Yeah, I can see that." She said bringing her eyes back up to the fragile brunette's. Bella turned and looked at Jacob. "You can go, Alice is here. I'll be safe." She said smiling at Jacob, who was obviously not very happy about the vampire in the home. Reluctantly he nodded and left.

Alice let herself breath again after the mutt left. "He smells just as awful as I remember." She said with her nose scrunched up. Bella laughed and Alice's heart lifted, to hear that melodic sound again made her spirits rise. "So, where's Edward?" Bella asked in high hopes that he was just at home unpacking things. Alice's smile faded. She knew that she should tell Bella the truth, but maybe she could think of something easier.

"Bella, this is the hard part okay?" Alice said and she could see Bella's face become worried. "Just try and stay calm. He said…he said that he couldn't be with someone like you anymore, and that he was never coming back to America again." As the words left her mouth she wanted so badly to take them back. Her brother would now be dead by nightfall, but deep inside she didn't care. Only because she would have Bella now.

Bella's face instantly fell into a state of panic and sadness. "O-okay." She said trying to keep her composure, these months alone, if anything, had taught her she must stay strong and independent. She didn't NEED Edward in her life. The sudden realization that Edward would never be back, and having Alice in front of her, helped her come to a conclusion that she had been hiding from ever since she laid eyes on them all. "Alice…Thank you." She said.

Alice looked at her slightly confused. "Why thank me? I just gave you awful news. I feel…I feel selfish." She said. It was Bella's turn to be confused. "Why would you feel selfish? I wanted to tell, and in light of recent events, I can finally tell you without feeling awful about it. I've always been…attracted…to you Alice." Bella said in fear that she might run off after hearing that, after Bella had only just got her back.

Then the unexpected happened. Alice moved with inhuman speed and kissed Bella with enough force to knocker her over onto the pillows that littered the sofa. Bella didn't have time to react as Alice tugged at her own shirt tearing it from her body. Whatever protests Bella had, vanished with Alice's hands roamed her body. The pale, creamy hands made their way to the pale blue bra hiding the one thing Alice had wanted to see for so long, without thinking the bra was in two pieces and flying across the room. She looked up at Bella's face in apology, when Bella just shrugged and laughed Alice kissed her again. Alice ran her tongue along the bottom of Bella's lip, begging for entrance. Bella complied and their tongues fought, no danced together. The hands that could cause so much damage, that could crush Bella in a split second, traveled to her pink breasts and massaged them lightly. The combination of all the things happening at once caused Bella to moan and arch her body up closer to the short haired vampire's. Alice smirked pulling away from Bella, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact.

Alice removed her own shirt and bra, and Bella's face turned beet red. Continuing Alice removed the rest of her own and Bella's clothing. Lowering herself, slowly, torturously, down over Bella she kissed her again sweetly, passionately. Bella reacted better than Alice thought she would. Her hips rocked upwards causing her thigh to brush across the sweetest spot on Alice, causing her arms to nearly fall out and her body nearly came crashing down on Bella's. This reaction pushed Bella on. She repeated the action this time, only with devious intentions, this time causing Alice's hips to move along with hers.

Their bodies remained tangled on the couch for what seemed like hours. They continued the simple movements until Alice knew she had to do MORE. A vision came into her head and she instantly knew what to do. Knowing that Bella was wet enough her pale fingers traveled down her body, causing Bella to shiver, and began to rub gently in circles. Bella moaned and closed her eyes, her head throwing itself onto the pillow that she rested on. Alice couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. As she laughed her hand moved quicker making Bella squirm under her touch. Alice lowered her head to the breasts that entranced her and took one of the perked nipples into her mouth. She bit down lightly, and curiously onto the small nub and Bella thrashed around, profanity, and moans screaming out into the empty home.

Finally Alice's middle finger dove into Bella and began working quickly, knowing that if they weren't finished in ten minutes that her father would come bursting through the door to find them on the sofa together. Bella found she was unable to hold on any longer, with a moan, and a loud scream of Alice's name her body tensed as she climaxed and soon after relaxed. Alice looked up at the female's face, flushed and bright pink cheeks.

"I hate to rush, but I'm going to get us upstairs, I'll wait in your closet until Charlie goes to bed." Alice smiled at her and Bella, lost for words, just nodded in content.

An hour later they lay cuddled after a second round, Bella covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Alice held Bella close to her and didn't even regret for once second that he brother was dead due to her own actions. She was lost in her own thoughts until Bella spoke quietly in the dark room.

"I'm sorry I didn't admit my feelings for you earlier."


End file.
